In the servicing and cleaning of lights in buildings, it has been a common practice for a serviceman to carry a large carton or cartons containing fluorescent light bulbs. The fluorescent light bulbs are long, bulky and quite fragile and therefore, must be handled with great care. In addition, a suitable ladder must be carried to allow the serviceman to reach the elevated lights on the walls and ceilings of the building. In many instances, two servicemen are required; one to remove or replace the fluorescent light bulb from the fixture while standing on the ladder, and a second person to transfer light bulbs to the person standing on the ladder. If one serviceman is used, he must transport the fluorescent light bulb while going up and coming down the ladder. Although these methods have been successfully used, they have not proved entirely satisfactory under all conditions of service for the reasons that these methods are time consuming and constitute an inefficient use of labor.
A need has thus arisen for a fluorescent light bulb holder which can be utilized in combination with a ladder to allow a single person to service fluorescent light bulb fixtures easily and efficiently while the person is positioned on the ladder.